bombardedfandomcom-20200213-history
Ep. 21 - Getting Schooled, Mvt IV
Back to school! The bards run into a host of familiar faces at Strumlotts , but not before Raz'ul is faced with a piece of his past. Plot Raz'ul points out that the giant owl was his druid mentor, Reed. Splash insists that he didn't see a bird. Yashee and Randy saw the bird. Splash writes down Raz'ul's description of the giant owl. Raz'ul explains that he met his mentor at a pivotal time in his life. Splash has drawn his interpretation of the giant owl. He mentions that he wouldn't want to have investigate the crashing of a royal galleon of the Ionian Province in Alken. He says it's probably the province's royalty here for the bicentennial in a few weeks. He wonders if they're going to discuss opening their borders - they've had trade open for a while, and it must have been going well. Apparently, Beetzart has limited things like people being able to leave/enter - but it's easy if you can slide someone the proper coin. Symbol suggests the bards document the event in their journals. Back at the school, the bards take their things from the carriage. Mitch says he and the school will take care of Sandy and Zil. Yashee wants to make sure Sandy has proper accommodations, and Randy says Zil would be fine in a box. Mitch promises a barrel of water for the zombie-fish. The bards entertain the idea of Zil and Sandy being roommates. Symbol tells the bards he is going to put away his treats and the bards convince him to share. Raz'ul expresses concern about the terror of the quest they just endured, and Splash promises the next quest will be less terrible. He tells them to get sleep because he signed them up for an ear-training course and afterwards, to visit Mr Read at the library for another Wonder Ball. Raz'ul's first order of business is rubbing the Zil-smell off Randy with some potpourri. He also checks Randy's back, which remains unchanged from the last time he checked. The trio decide to go back to their rooms. In the entry, they find Tabitha and Brenda. Tabitha is apologising to Brenda, who brushes it off. As Brenda leaves, Tabitha notices the bards and her books begin to slip. Yashee quickly catches them and the bards greet their friend. Tabitha says her group just got back from Beln/Bown/???/Bell, which is 'a depressing little place'. They tried to play at the tavern to raise spirits, as the town had just lost their mayor. Raz'ul tells Tabitha about their adventures in Basom. Tantha mentions the call she made to check up about the voids. Raz'ul asks her if her crew can do ensemble magic, but she says it's nothing above normal. Yashee asks about the magic like the time in the practice room. Tabitha flushes and says its not bard-related. Randy asks how Tabby knew they left this plane and Tabitha admits the being the bards met in the practice rooms told her. Randy asks if the relationship is healthy, and Tabitha says its gotten her to where she is now, but hasn't given her enough power to do what she needs to do. Tabitha changes the topic to the bard's name Chaos Sauce. Raz'ul hands her a card, and gives her another one for Gareth. She says Gareth wanted to name their group the North Stars, which is almost nice if it wasn't for the fact his name is Gareth North. After some discussion about the names, they talk about what to do next. Yashee mentions getting some food and invites Tabitha, but she says she's forgetting something. At that point, Gareth and Illda come in and berate Tabby for being late. Raz'ul defends Tabitha. Gareth recognises Chaos Sauce for stealing his letter and trying to return it. Gareth brags about knowing people who pull strings. Illda mentions Gareth scheduled practice every day at this time. Tabitha says that it won't be possible for them as first-year students to do the Academicon early. After some tension between the bands, they part ways. The bards head to the nurse's office to figure out what's up with Randy's back. They find a room with a plaque that says Nurse Odejoy. She is wearing robes with the symbol of Pronis, the daughter of Altonia, the goddess of health and redemption. She greets the bards, who explain that their problem is Randy, or specifically, the crack in his back. Randy rips off his shirt to show the nurse his back tattoo with the crack in it. She contemplates the hodgepodge, and says she can't really make sense of it. She flips through a notebook and says she might be able to do some divination if she had 250 gold pieces of incense, 4 strips of ebony worth 50 gp each. She says they can be found in a major market such as the one in Sundance. The bards learn they get paid for their school assignments. Nurse Odejoy says they should do it before the crack breaches the outer circle. She offers a bandaid, even though it won't do anything. Randy accepts it when she offers teddy bear ones. He also asks for a blanket to avoid showing off the tattoo to the whole school. He says he'll bring it back when he gets another shirt on, but the nurse tells him not to worry about it and gives him a blanket. Back in the rooms, Yashee rearranges her spoons, Raz'ul puts out some potpourri, and Randy spends some time with Joby. Yashee puts the finger in the minifridge, and Randy puts the Zil-goo in there too. The bards head to the library, where Mr Read welcomes them. The bards ask about wonder balls, and Mr Reed says they'll have to come back tomorrow. The bards say Splash didn't tell them to do that (he did). Mr Read says someone from AU is working on a problem with the arcanic capacitor overloading, causing a data loss of the passphrases. The bards farewell Mr Read. At the cafeteria, there are many students as it is around dinnertime. The bards have never seen this many students in one place - performing for food, studying, eating, milling, et cetera. Randy want to check out the dice-rolling-boys while Raz'ul buys him food. Yashee asks Raz'ul to buy her something too because she wants to check out the bulletin board. The dice boys are playing higher or lower with some dice, one on one. One person in particular, a gnome, seems to be dominating. He also has fifes on his arm. He challenges Randy to a game. Randy changes the game to evens-and-odds. Gnome puts down fifty, and so does Randy, who can't count. The gnome's name is Gerard. Randy introduces himself and Joby. In the first round, Gerard says even, Randy says odd. Before revealing the total, Gerard says they should bump up the bet by 25, Randy challenges that with 50. The total is . . . odd! Gerard challenges Randy to another round. Randy challenges Gerard to bet everything he has, but lowers it a little, claiming Joby brings out his confidence. Gerard calls evens, Randy calls odds. The total is ... Odds! The two part ways, with randy having a new total of some five hundred gold. Gerard mentions he's glad that his last gig filled his pockets some. Randy inquires about the gig. Gerard explains he played up in Kusaa, good place, families kind of at ends with each other - Mama Kusaa is the one who called them up there for some of those 'fifey tricks and treats'. The two part ways for real this time. Raz'ul is in line for Alto Brown. He sings a song for their food to a rushed Alto Brown. Yashee is checking out the Bulletin Bard. There are flyers for mattress races, inter-class jams, bardic bookclub, Gerard's Casino Night, a dance group that needs a band, and a small flyer for Stargazers from Tabitha. Yashee pulls tabs for the jam session, the casino night, the backing band, and the stargazers, with the intent to tell her bandmates about these events. Yashee is the first person to pull a tab for Stargazers. The bards meet back up at their table for dinner. Raz'ul decides to put one of Chaos Sauce's cards on the board. he scribbles the tagline "They dam right!" on it without telling the others. Yashee shares the info from the board with the boys. Raz'ul notes that the stargazers looks cool, but he's had enough of 'heavenly bodies crashing down'. The next morning is ear training and sight reading. Their teacher is 'Mack Dammit'. He assigns them sight-reading homework. The bards head to the library to find Mr Read talking to a guy in mechanic's garb with a floppy wizard hat. After the wizard leaves, Mr Read invites the bards to partake of the Wonder Balls, reminding them to change their passwords. From the basket, Raz'ul receives a 'bag of tricks', Yashee a 'sponge of holding', and Randy a 'viewdoo doll'. Afterwards, the bards are eager to try out their new toys. The bag of tricks contains several fluffy orbs that can turn into animals, which pleases Raz'ul because he can have animal friends now too! He immediately throws one on the ground, which turns into a normal-size mastiff. He names it Dr. Dog. It will last until zero hit points or the next day. Mr Read warns Yashee that the sponge of holding can hold up to a cubic mile of water, and can affect climates. The doll come with a note, which Raz'ul reads. It contains instructions to use a personal belonging such as hair to divinate upon an individual. Raz'ul summons two more animals - a giant goat and a normal rat - to end out the session. Songs - Dreamforge Songs v2 Chord Dice Raz'ul *C *E minor *F Yashee *A minor *E minor *B diminished *User - 57 - funk 9 *kit - piccolo 2 Randy *C *B Diminished Lyrics Raz'ul's Food order Big dinner from Alto Brown For Chaos Sauce the best band in town Three plates of whatever you've got around, Just need a big dinner from Alto Brown! Raz'ul I think about what it is I wanna say When I gotta get a wonderball on my way What's Splash got in store for me today? I don't know. I hope that it's good And I'll find the key To unlock this ball of generosity Oh, Splash what've you got for me this time? Oh, Splash, What do you have for me? Oh, Splash, what do have for me? '' Yashee Let's see what's in this wonderball, Roll it out, unwrap my newest haul. The time has come there's no need to stall So let's see what's in this wonderball What's Splash got up his sleeve A surprise that I'll recieve To use from day to day As I learn the barding way Let's see what's in this wonderball, Roll it out, unwrap my newest haul. For this half-orc, so caring and so tall Oh yeah let's see whats in this wonder, Oh I wonder, In this wonderball. '' Randy We meet again, my dear dreamforge, I hope this ball won't leave you engorged Now it's time to quaff this sphere And fill little Randy with joy and cheer. '' Category:Episodes Category:Main story